


Bye Bye Sadness (Hello My Love)

by dee_yo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_yo/pseuds/dee_yo
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin are married for 6 months. But both of them are still hoping for their happily ever after to come.





	Bye Bye Sadness (Hello My Love)

It is one fine morning when Kyungsoo wakes up with a terrible headache. He hasn’t been sleeping well for these past two days because of the works he has to settle and an exam is just around the corner. Therefore he has stubbornly stayed up until an ungodly hour so he can finish studying. He barely got a decent sleep when his head started to throb in pain since the last three hours. Kyungsoo groans in frustration. He grabs his phone on the bedside table and checks the time.

 

6.30 a.m.

 

Kyungsoo heaves a heavy sigh. No matter how terrible he is feeling right now, he has to wake up and prepare breakfast for his husband.

 

Kim Jongin.

 

Since that is what they both have agreed. Kyungsoo will prepare three meals a day for Jongin and occasionally takes care of the laundry. Nothing more. In return, Jongin will pay all the bills. Jongin had assured him that he doesn’t have to spend the tiniest amount of money on the Alpha. In fact, Jongin never forgets to leave pocket money for him.

 

Kyungsoo had objected that before, saying he didn’t feel comfortable having to spend the Alpha’s money all by himself, but of course to no avail.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t come from a wealthy family. His father is just a school teacher and his mother is still doing her laundry business. Since he was a kid, he never experiences such a luxury he has now when he lives with Jongin. But Kyungsoo knows where he stands. Kyungsoo is not dumb to take advantage of his husband’s wealth. He just spends the money when he deems needed.

 

He and Jongin are…just nothing. They might be husbands but that is just on a piece of paper. No feelings were involved. They both know this marriage was not born out of love and admiration towards each other.

 

But rather because of their own _mistake_.

 

And because of the predicament, he was married to the older a week after that. Kyungsoo still remembers the disappointed look on their parents’ faces. He doesn’t even know very well about the Alpha’s family except that the Kims hold a really respectable place in society and the media knows them well. His father is their heir to a successful electronic company in South Korea and his sister owns a popular café.

 

The moment Kyungsoo saw them, he feels so small and self-conscious. Despite what they had done, the Kims do not treat him badly because they feel guilty on behalf of Jongin. They too have a reputation to uphold and what Jongin did certainly would bring shame to his family’s name and the only way to save that is to ask Kyungsoo to marry him.

 

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo don’t even interact much. Just occasionally exchanging a short conversation when they happen to see each other because even though they live under the same roof, Jongin is almost…not there. Jongin will ask him if he wants anything or if Kyungsoo needs money. Kyungsoo, being an untalkative person, to begin with, just awkwardly try to maintain the conversation by asking one or two things about his day and then they both will be off doing their own things again.

 

Kyungsoo sometimes wonders when this will end. Are they going to be like this for the rest of their lives? Until Jongin decides to divorce him?

 

He gets up from his bed and quickly makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He decides not to take a shower first since he has no class to attend today. When he walks downstairs to the kitchen, he sees Jongin chugging a glass of milk. Kyungsoo slowly approaches him and when the older notices him, he chokes on his milk and coughs.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in panic.

 

“No, no it’s fine. I am just going to go to work now. See you later,” Jongin wipes his lips and the Omega does not miss the way Jongin’s stares lingers on his bare thighs although briefly. Kyungsoo can feel his face heating up. He mentally blames himself for going out only in his old shirt and in his boxer shorts.

 

“What about breakfast?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Never mind. I have something to do today in the office. I need to go early,”

 

“Okay…goodbye..” Soon after that, Kyungsoo hears their door closed with a thud.

 

Kyungsoo sighs.

 

Just another day to go through.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is taking a short nap on the sofa when he feels his headache keeps getting worse. He can feel his whole body goes flushing hotly. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he feels his mind nearly goes blank. Kyungsoo wants to get up but he doesn’t have any bits of energy to do so. Everything is just so painful and his lower abdomen feels like it is being ripped apart. Kyungsoo groans and whimpers when his stomach once again jabs in pain.

 

In the back of his conscious mind, Kyungsoo acknowledges he is going through the heat right now. He doesn’t know why since he has been living with Jongin, the heat suppressant he has been taking religiously seems to be less effective. It is like Jongin’s presence, _his mate_ ’s presence seems to heighten the heat even more.

 

Does it ever have to do with the marking?

 

In the first month of his marriage, he would know the heat will come because he will have the symptoms beforehand so he has enough time to prepare and always have his medicine taken. The week he would have heat will just be normal and he can do his stuff without worrying about it. But after living here for 5 months, the heat will suddenly come without warning and it left Kyungsoo wanting….

 

For more. For someone.

 

To lessen his agony.

 

Kyungsoo is too in pain that he doesn’t realize the door is opened and soon after, a warm hand is on his forehead, feeling his temperature. When he hears the familiar voice, he opens his eyes in shock.

 

_Jongin._

 

 

“Soo.. you’re burning. Are you sick?” Jongin asks in worry. Despite his blurry vision that is filled with tears, Kyungsoo can see Jongin is clenching his fist and his nose flares up a bit. He knows Jongin could smell him right now.

 

Jongin comes kneeling in front of him, his palm is still on his forehead.

 

“Jongin……..it..it hurts..” Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a whimper. Tears cascading down to wet the cushion.

 

“Let’s go rest in your room. You’re burning, Soo,” Without Kyungsoo saying anything in return, Jongin lifts him and carries him in bridal style to Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

 

Jongin puts Kyungsoo down to let him lie on his bed. Kyungsoo immediately curls himself in a foetus position. Jongin can hear Kyungsoo lets out a tiny sob, warm tears wetting his bed sheet. Jongin just stands there, too dumb to do anything. Jongin just helplessly gulps.

 

He knows Kyungsoo _needs_ him… but he can’t let himself do the _same_ thing again. If that’s going to end up hurting both of them again. The first time he helped the younger, the first time they actually met, he was too drunk in his lust and Kyungsoo was just too good, he accidentally makes a stranger to become his mate.

 

“Jon..jongin..please.. _I want you,_ ” Kyungsoo sobs. He doesn't care how miserable he looks right now in front of the elder but he can no longer wait. Jongin comes out of his stupor. He sees Kyungsoo is now thrashing in his bed, his fingers are clawing his neck, leaving red stripes adorning his pale neck. Jongin immediately catches both of Kyungsoo’s wrists and holds them tightly. He positions himself above Kyungsoo, with both hands and knees on Kyungsoo’s sides. Kyungsoo willingly opens his legs to let Jongin be between him. Jongin just stares at his mate, eyeing Kyungsoo up and down. He gulps once again.

 

“I-I- can’t do this Soo..” Jongin sighs. He lets go of Kyungsoo’s hands and that causes Kyungsoo to hit Jongin’s chest repeatedly while sobbing out. Kyungsoo is so vulnerable right now. It makes Jongin’s heart clenches and his chest feels tight with an indescribable feeling. He wants to help him… but he can’t help himself to do so because he is afraid that,

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s he doing and that is certainly going to make him hate the Alpha even more.

 

And Jongin doesn’t want that.

 

He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to hate him.

 

Eventually, he just lies beside Kyungsoo and gathers Kyungsoo in his embrace, leaving no space between them. He tucks Kyungsoo under his chin and he slowly inhales the sweet smell of his mate. He lets Kyungsoo pushes his face to bury it in his neck and that causes Kyungsoo to lessen his sobs. He knows his pheromone would help to calm Kyungsoo down a bit although it won’t do much to lessen his pain. Jongin’s warm palm goes to sneak underneath Kyungsoo’s white t-shirt and caresses his back and his abdomen tenderly in a circular motion. Then, he palms the younger’s bloated stomach. He repeats the motion and occasionally puts pressure on the tight muscle. Kyungsoo moans, a warm breath fanning on Jongin’s neck. Jongin can feel his dick starts to twitch in his pants. Jongin closes his eyes, trying to think of anything else. To not let his arousal overcoming his sense. He keeps muttering sweet nothings and ‘it’s okay’ to Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo once again whimpers in pain.

 

After a while, Kyungsoo’s sobs are reduced to hiccups. Jongin slowly feels Kyungsoo’s breath goes even on his chest. He closes his eyes and let sleep consumes him.

 

Everything just feels so nice right now. Kyungsoo’s petite body fits perfectly into his and Jongin just wants nothing but to savor this moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up in an hour later with Kyungsoo still wrapped around him. The omega has his legs thrown over Jongin’s and Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s palms resting warmly underneath his clothes that are slightly lifted up. The intimacy makes him shudder. He never feels _this_ close to Kyungsoo, even if they used to do something _much more_ before.

 

Jongin tries to wriggle his body out of Kyungsoo’s tight embrace but Kyungsoo tightens his grips and almost letting out a whine at the loss of contact. Kyungsoo pushes his head even more to Jongin’s chest, snuggling warmly to the Alpha.

 

The whole room is dark. Jongin wonders what time is it. He sees Kyungsoo’s phone on the bedside table. He lifts his upper body slightly and goes to check the time on Kyungsoo’s phone.

 

6.30 p.m

 

He goes to plop himself back beside Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo immediately hugs him tightly like before, unaware of his action. Kyungsoo is still in a deep sleep, Jongin notices.

 

Kyungsoo smells so nice. So sweet. His scent is still the same, like what Jongin remembers. It smells so floral and a bit like other that Jongin can’t quite describe but whatever it is, it still leaves Jongin breathless and…… in ease. Jongin closes his eyes, trying to restrain himself from doing anything he will regret later. He touches Kyungsoo’s forehead. It’s still warm. Not hot like before but still.

 

Eventually, after much effort to escape himself from Kyungsoo’s tight hold, he finally gets up and goes out to find an unused towel and wets it with cold water. He goes back to the younger’s room and finds him now lying on his back, still in a deep sleep.

 

Jongin comes closer and kneels beside his bed. He can see Kyungsoo’s slick that must have run down his thighs has already dried. He takes a deep breath and carefully lifts Kyungsoo’s shirt to wipe his sweat to help cool down his body temperature a bit. Then, Jongin goes to pull Kyungsoo’s boxer down until the middle of his thighs. He can still see the traces of Kyungsoo’s dried pre-cum on his flaccid cock. Jongin hastily wipes them without letting his gaze lingers on the man any longer.

 

After he has finished, he goes to take new underwear and pants and puts them on Kyungsoo. Before he leaves, he tucks Kyungsoo under his comforter and plants a short kiss on the Omega’s forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin is just starting to heat up the food Kyungsoo cooks during the lunch when he hears Kyungsoo’s voice greets him from behind. He twitches in surprise.

 

“Oh.. You’re awake.”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

Silence once again looms over them. But this time, it’s too awkward for their own liking. Kyungsoo is still standing there, unmoving. When Jongin clears his throat, Kyungsoo blinks and finally moves closer to the elder.

 

“Do you want to eat? I am just about to heat this up. Go take a seat.”

 

“Um.. yeah. I am hungry.”

 

“Do you feel better?” Jongin asks. He wonders if Kyungsoo remembers what was happening before.

 

“Yeah. Slightly. I am okay now. Don’t worry.”

 

“That’s..great to hear”, Jongin smiles warmly. That night, they eat in silence for a while. Only the clicking of the spoons against the plate could be heard.

 

“Umm... Jongin.” Kyungsoo says. Jongin looks up from his plate and muttering ‘huh?’

 

“Um… did.. Did I ask you to do anything.. when..when I was in heat this evening?” Kyungsoo stares at him, his big eyes piercing through Jongin.

 

“Oh. Yeah. You did.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at that. Jongin quickly shakes his head while saying, “But even you were asking for _that_ , I didn’t do anything to you. I swear.”

 

“Oh…Okay. Um.. Thanks by the way. For taking care of me. Sorry if I had troubled you.” Kyungsoo says.

 

“Don’t worry. Just.. Soo. If you have anything, please let me help you,”

 

Kyungsoo just stares unblinkingly at the elder seated in front of him. Eventually, he nods.

 

He can feel his heart thumps wildly in his chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the first day of his heat, Kyungsoo makes sure to take his medicine, like always. Even though he feels slightly uncomfortable like sometimes he wakes up with a bloated stomach or having abdominal pain, the discomfort doesn’t deter him from going to classes and busying himself throughout the day.

 

Kyungsoo drives home and when he enters their house, he finds the living room dark, which means Jongin must have not returned home yet from his office. He thought the Alpha is already home because he will usually be back at 8 and now it’s almost 9. After turning on the light, he plops down on the sofa, staring blankly at the switched-off tv.

 

Not that Kyungsoo is not used to this before. He knows the elder is busy with his works and sometimes Jongin will be back home at the wee hour. When they first got married, Jongin didn’t even go home. He returned a day after and only to left again after a few hours.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly feels… empty.

 

Is it _loneliness_ creeping on him?

 

He feels like he’s missing something.

 

Missing _someone_. To be precise. For the first time ever, Kyungsoo feels this home is a little too big and.. _lifeless_. Kyungsoo gulps down bitterly to will the tears that are threatening to fall down his cheeks to go away. Kyungsoo wonders when any of this will stop? He wishes all of this are just a dream and he would wake up to a mate that will _dearly_ love him.

 

He doesn’t feel happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has finished showering and dressed up and suddenly his phone on his bed pings.

 

A message from Jongin.

 

**Received 10:07PM**

 

_Hey,_

_What r u doing? Are u sleeping? I am in the car right now. i’m wondering if u want to eat out together with me. I know this one restaurant not far from here.._

 

Oh? Kyungsoo quirks his eyebrows in amusement. He already had his dinner and he is still full but he guesses there’s no harm spending his time with the elder.

 

**Sent 10:08PM**

 

_no I haven’t gone to bed yet…sure.. where r u?_

 

**Received 10:08PM**

 

_In the car. Already in front of the house. :)_

 

 

How long he’s been waiting for me? Kyungsoo chuckles.

 

**Sent 10:09PM**

 

_ohhh? ok.. im just gonna put on my jacket first._

 

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive 10 minutes later and the restaurant seems to be less crowded. Only a few people are there enjoying their own meals. Kyungsoo and Jongin choose a secluded corner, perfectly hidden from everyone’s view. Jongin helps to order their foods while Kyungsoo just mindlessly checks his phone. After the waiter has gone, both of them just sit quietly, eyes looking at each other awkwardly.

 

“So.. how’s your day?” Jongin utters.

 

“Fine, I guess. How’s yours?” Kyungsoo can feel the air around them is slowly getting thick with tension.

 

“Yeah. Fine. Busy with work, as usual,” Jongin gives him a warm smile.

 

Silence again.

 

Kyungsoo is fidgeting his fingers on his lap. He can feel his palms are getting sweaty and the anxiousness is seeping into him. He throws a glance at the elder and the latter seems to feel the same by the way he keeps rubbing his nape and constantly checking his phone. Kyungsoo mentally thanks the heaven when the waiter comes with the food and after he bows to leave, Jongin and Kyungsoo rearrange the plates and eat them in silence.

 

Kyungsoo thinks there’s no difference between eating here and when they have dinner together at home. If people see them, they are going to think both of them are just mere acquaintances who just met yesterday and not husbands who have married and live together for 6 months.

 

Kyungsoo wishes he has something interesting enough to converse with the Alpha. At the end he just opts to munch his food quietly, trying to ignore Jongin. Like always.

 

“Soo,” Jongin whispers, making Kyungsoo glances up at the elder in surprise and he accidentally drops his chopsticks down making them clinking against the bowl.

 

Jongin, upon seeing that, chuckles lightly.

 

Kyungsoo blushes furiously. He does not expect that warm, deep voice to break his daze.

 

 

Jongin rubs his nape nervously before continuing, “Um..The reason why I asked you to come here with me today is because I want to start all over with you.,” Jongin doesn’t keep his gaze away from the younger as he waits for the Omega’s reaction.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, too lost for words. He is quite stunned at the elder’s confession, to be honest.

 

Kyungsoo just doesn’t expect him to say that. When the elder flicks his eyebrow in anticipation, waiting for him to say something, Kyungsoo finally lets out a breath he doesn’t realise he has been holding.

 

“Oh,” He only manages to mutter that while blinking repeatedly. Kyungsoo mentally grunts for his lack of words.

 

Before he can utter anything, Jongin continues.

 

“We are married. You are my mate, Kyungsoo. I-I feel guilty for doing this to you. I know I’ve been ignoring you, especially when we first got married. I am not always there for you when you need me. It’s just that.. I am scared, Kyungsoo,,”

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo whispers. He doesn’t understand why Jongin should be _guilty_ for all of these when he, in fact, should feel the _same_. He was the one who pulled Jongin into this mess they started. If he hadn’t shamelessly beg the Alpha to fuck him when he was having his heat the first time they met a long time ago -- at Baekhyun’s birthday party and Jongin happened to be one of Baekhyun’s brother’s guest and the one who happened to stumble upon him in his messy state, none of this would happen.

 

Kyungsoo knows the Alpha just reacted to his instinct. He knows the Alpha didn’t want this to happen either.

 

But now here there are, with Jongin being so kind. It’s _not_ fair.

 

And Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why his heart _hurts_ so badly.

 

“I am scared that I can’t be the perfect husband you want. I am coward for avoiding you. But I realized if I continue to do this, nothing much will happen. We both will just get hurt at the end.”

 

“I know you don’t want this marriage at first. You had to marry me because I marked you without your consent. And to think that you have to put up with this without feeling happy for our marriage,

 

I am sorry, Kyungsoo. For everything. So will you please let me change everything?” Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and caresses the back of his hand. The long, tanned fingers sweeping across Kyungsoo’s wedding ring. The soothing gesture makes Kyungsoo’s heart clenches in his chest. It’s too much for him to bear right now.

 

He continues to look at the elder. Trying to see through his eyes, to search the underlying honesty. When the elder gives him a reassuring smile, Kyungsoo finally nods, letting his heart relents to the man.

 

Maybe there is happiness for him out there.

 

With this man.

 

 

* * *

 

Jongin seems adamant in proving his promise to Kyungsoo and after they have returned from the restaurant, he asks Kyungsoo to sleep with him in Jongin’s room, which supposed to be their room originally but Kyungsoo had asked to have his own before. Kyungsoo is still awkward with all of this amendment but he knows he is in this thing together. So he just says okay and later that night, after showering, he jumps into the Alpha’s --- _their_ \---- bed.

 

Jongin is still showering in the bathroom so Kyungsoo just lies down at the left side of the bed and tries to close his eyes to will his body to sleep. He is about to doze off into his slumber when he feels the mattress sinks down with the Alpha’s weight and suddenly a pair of tanned arms bring him closer to his husband’s broad chest --- Jongin must be shirtless as he can feel his sturdy muscle pressed against his back.

 

It occurs to Kyungsoo that this is his first time to share the bed with his husband ever since they get married.

 

Jongin nuzzles Kyungsoo’s soft raven hair, inhaling the Kyungsoo’s sweet scent and plants a small kiss at the back of his ear before drifting off to sleep. Kyungsoo opens his eyes in a mild surprise but doesn’t do anything. He just lets Jongin warms his back with his cuddling.

 

When he feels Jongin’s breath has gone even and a light snore comes out behind him, he presses his back to the elder and let sleep overtakes his mind.

 

This feels so so right.

 

 

* * *

 

Their relationship has been going on pretty well from the past two weeks and Kyungsoo welcomes the new changes with an open heart. He likes how _comfortable_ all of this feels. Everything still stays the same. Jongin will go for work early in the morning and Kyungsoo still attends his classes, busy with his final year. Kyungsoo still packs a lunch for Jongin to bring and cooks them dinner. But now, Kyungsoo no longer does his grocery shopping alone or go to his parents’ home all by himself. Jongin even makes an effort to help in the kitchen, although that doesn’t really do much. Since Jongin insists to help the younger no matter how much Kyungsoo finds it annoying that his cooking has gone slow because of the elder, he just let Jongin does a simple task. Fortunately, at the end, there’s food to be served.

 

To put it simply, everything that Kyungsoo did before now has the elder tagged along.

 

 

One fine morning, both Kyungsoo and Jongin are in the car on the way to celebrate Seungsoo’s daughter first birthday at Kyungsoo’s parents’ house. Two days ago, Jongin happily tugged him to go shopping for the present. The Alpha was excited during the whole trip. His scent smelt so good and Kyungsoo’s omega was bursting with joy.

 

Jongin chose a beautiful pink tutu dress for her. He also bought some toys for Hyorin and a lot of food to be brought to the Doh’s house. Kyungsoo’s heart once again flusters at the elder’s warm act.

 

The small party goes out well and the toddler beams happily with the never-ending kisses on her chubby cheeks. She keeps grinning, showing her non-existent teeth all the time Jongin keeps blowing bubbles to her cute tummy. His niece even pulls at Jongin’s hair but Jongin happily let her. Kyungsoo keeps watching them at the side, admiring the bubble of joy surrounding the Alpha and the baby. They keep playing with Jongin’s new toy he had gifted her until the toddler finally yawns tiredly and falls asleep on the floor. Kyungsoo’s sister in law takes her daughter from Jongin and the baby whines when she is separated from Jongin’s warm chest.

 

“You’re so good with kids, Jongin,” The mom says while patting her daughter that is now snuggling warmly to her.

 

“You guys should have kids as soon as possible! Hyorin must be happy to have a playmate!”

 

Kyungsoo just glances shyly at Jongin and the latter just laughs meekly.

 

“We.. we are not planning to have any yet,” Jongin rubs the back of his head nervously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

During the car ride back to their own house, Kyungsoo is silent throughout the time. His sister in law’s words earlier keeps bugging his mind.

 

Does Jongin ever want children? With him?

 

And in order to have them, of course, they have to have sex..

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans his head against the car’s window. It occurs to him that Jongin never touches him beyond a simple peck to the forehead and occasional cuddling on the bed after they got married until now. Not even a single kiss to the lips. It’s not like he doesn’t want the intimacy with his husband but since they just get along for two weeks after the first night Jongin confessed, he thinks having sex is just too much right now.

 

He is not the one to initiate it either.

 

He wonders if the elder thinks the same thing.

 

They are married, for God’s sake. There’s _nothing wrong_ to have the desire for each other’s touch. Plus he already lost his virginity to the said man. Kyungsoo thinks.

 

“Soo, are you okay?” Jongin asks worriedly. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hand that is resting on his lap and links their fingers together.

 

“Yeah, I am okay. A bit tired,” Kyungsoo lies.

 

That night when Kyungsoo lies on their bed, unable to sleep, he stares at Jongin’s broad back that is facing him. He looks at Jongin from up to down, admiring the elder’s toned back. The Omega inside him is fighting so hard to beat the overwhelming urge to feel those muscles underneath his fingertips and to have his Alpha fuck him until he is writhing beneath him.

He slowly puts his palm on the elder’s shoulder blade, feeling it flexes under his touch.

 

He moves his hand to the elder’s nape and brushes his thumb across the rough skin, relishing on the warm that emanated from his skin. He scoots closer to the elder and plants his face to his back, inhaling his musky scent that gets Kyungsoo shudders slightly.

 

Jongin jolts awake. He turns his body to face Kyungsoo and asks groggily, “You are not asleep yet?”

 

Suddenly, Jongin’s nose flares up. He furrows his eyebrows at Kyungsoo questioningly.

 

“Are you.. are you aroused, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo feels Jongin’s grip on his waist tightens.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. He gulps his saliva down while looking down at the elder’s plush lips. _How bad he wants to taste that._

 

“I want you,” Kyungsoo blurts out. His gaze to Jongin is still unmoving, wanting to assure the Alpha that he really wants this. He really wants _him_.

 

“Please,”

And that is all takes for Jongin to push Kyungsoo gently to lie on his back and he quickly hovers over the Omega. Kyungsoo willingly opens his legs to accommodate Jongin. Jongin looks into his eyes tenderly, waiting for Kyungsoo’s unspoken permission. Kyungsoo nods and after that Jongin brushes his lips across Kyungsoo’s.

 

The kiss is slow and hesitant. Kyungsoo does not remember if they even kissed before during their first time.

 

As the kiss starts to get heated with Jongin’s tongue try to prod Kyungsoo to open his mouth, Kyungsoo whimpers in the kiss when Jongin’s tongue finally invades his warm mouth. Soon after, the kiss starts to get sloppy and messy with their saliva tangling and dripping at the side of their mouths.

 

Jongin’s hands that are cradling Kyungsoo’s face trails down to touch the Omega’s small body. Jongin pinches hard at Kyungsoo’s plush thighs to feel their softness all the while sucking the Omega’s pale neck. Kyungsoo smells particularly good around his pulse and Jongin keeps peppering his neck with wet kisses. When he goes to smooch on Kyungsoo’s mark he left before on the younger, Kyungsoo lets out a really heavy pleasant smell that leaves Jongin gasps in his breathing. Jongin grunts when Kyungsoo keeps moaning wantonly.

 

Kyungsoo feels his body trembles so hard. He feels himself grows hard down below from the elder’s ministration. He keeps clawing at the elder’s back, trying to feel _more_ of Jongin.

 

“Jo—jongin, ahh.. clothes..” Jongin stops what he is doing and without waiting any longer, he quickly lifts up Kyungsoo’s shirt until it is over Kyungsoo’s head. He discards it to the floor. Soon after, Kyungsoo’s boxer (because Kyungsoo hates sleeping with pants on) meets the floor.

 

Jongin exhales heavily as his eyes feast upon the sight underneath him. Kyungsoo is just…..so _pretty_. He couldn’t admire this beauty when he was too drunk back then. But now that he is sober…

 

Jongin gulps.

 

His trails his eyes from Kyungsoo’s neck that is scattered with the blossoming red and pink patches down to Kyungsoo‘s chest. Kyungsoo is so pale here, making his brown nubs stand out even more. Kyungsoo’s skin is indeed pale to begin with, a stark contrast to Jongin’s golden skin but this part of him is just so perfect for Jongin to mark him. Jongin’s fingers trace over Kyungsoo’s moles on his chest. There are so many of them. Waiting to be bitten and marked by him.

 

Jongin then goes to touch Kyungsoo’s bare thighs. The skin is so smooth like what he expected. His inner Alpha groans inside when he feels how full Kyungsoo’s thighs are when he fondles them in his hold. His fingers accidentally brush the omega’s slicks that are trailing down his thighs and the Alpha just lowly growls.

 

Kyungsoo is driving him insane.

 

And lastly, his eyes go down to the only thing between Kyungsoo’s legs. Jongin seems to not be able to tear his gaze away from Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock that is already dripping with pre-cum. Kyungsoo’s dick can’t stop leaking even though Jongin doesn’t do anything yet to him.

 

Beautiful. His beautiful omega.

 

Kyungsoo whimpers for him to get moving because Jongin is taking _too_ long and he doesn’t think he can last long if Jongin doesn’t move fast. Jongin willingly obeys. He firstly gets rid of his shirt and pants that are already sticky with sweat to join the bundle of clothes below.

 

“Jo-jongin p-please,” Kyungsoo spreads his legs even wider, revealing his tight hole that is already glistening with the natural lubrication. Some of it already drip to the bed sheet. Jongin gulps harder at the sight. He unconsciously licks his lips. The Omega just closes his eyes. He seems to be unable to calm his ragged breathing and raging heart. His eyebrows furrow deeply with the heightened arousal. His cheeks are red and his lips are swollen with Jongin’s abusive kiss just now.

 

Jongin lowers his head to smother wet kisses from Kyungsoo’s jugular down to his sternum. He takes Kyungsoo’s erected left nipple into his mouth while his other finger goes to pinch the unattended nipple. Kyungsoo grips Jongin’s arms tighter, leaving nails print on the elder’s arms. When Jongin is done with it, he goes to do the same with the other.

 

“Jongin… ah-ah.. faster…please,”

 

Jongin does not waste any minutes before he finally positions his throbbing dick at Kyungsoo’s entrance. When Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist, the Alpha takes that as a cue for him to plunge into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s warm wall takes Jongin so good and Jongin can’t help but thrust his hip.

 

“Haa.. ah..” Kyungsoo whimpers.

 

Jongin kisses his temple repeatedly while mumbling, “Are you hurting, baby? I am sorry,”

 

Kyungsoo let out a sob, not because of the painful intrusion but mostly because of the endearment that left the elder’s mouth unexpectedly. Kyungsoo never thought he would ever hear that from Jongin from all this time and it makes his heart swells in something he can’t quite well describe. He sobs again and Jongin immediately stops his thrusting, fearing he has hurt his mate. Kyungsoo shakes his head in return.

 

“No-no- It’s okay. Go on,” His voice is raspy.

 

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo wants to smack Jongin’s head for being so talkative and painfully _slow_ but luckily he doesn’t have the energy to do so. Kyungsoo just merely nods weakly.

 

Jongin resumes snapping his hips forward, making the mattress shakes a bit. Jongin continues to do so while shifting his hips a bit, trying to find that particular spot. When Kyungsoo screams in delight, he smirks. Jongin keeps abusing that spot while kissing the younger fervently. The lewd noise they are making keeps getting louder in the otherwise silent room. Kyungsoo separates their kisses and suddenly sniffs along the elder’s shoulder. The Alpha groans when he feels a sharp pang on his shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo bites him.

 

Did Kyungsoo just mark him back?

 

Kyungsoo….His beautiful mate. His beautiful husband whom he thinks he has grown to love so much.

 

Jongin is falling in love with Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin feels his tears well up in his eyes. He thrusts even harder into the younger, feeling a sudden possessiveness.

 

Jongin sees Kyungsoo’s dick continues to leak and he goes to grab it and strokes them continuously.

 

After a few thrusts later, Kyungsoo comes in a white spurt, painting their stomachs with his semen. Jongin is still thrusting into him, trying to reach his climax. He moans when Kyungsoo’s wall suddenly clenches around him. Jongin feels his dick suddenly swells at the base inside the younger.

 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes in panic. His hands automatically slap the elder’s back while screaming.

 

“J-jongin, ahh it hurts,” Kyungsoo let out a cry.

 

Jongin just kisses his temple. “Don’t move. The pain will go away. I promise.” Jongin lifts Kyungsoo and brings him to his chest to lie down together on the bed. He keeps kissing Kyungsoo’s temple, trying to ease away the pain. Kyungsoo just lies on his chest while hiding his tear-stricken face in the elder’s neck. After a while, he feels the pain ebbs away, leaving him nothing but in total bliss.

 

When Jongin finally feels his knot has reduced, he lifts Kyungsoo’s buttocks slightly and slips his flaccid dick out of Kyungsoo. Some of his cum flow out of Kyungsoo’s hole, dripping to taint the sheet. He places Kyungsoo gently to lie down on his side.

 

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin by his neck and kisses the elder. Their kiss is passionately slow, both trying to have a taste of each other’s lips fully.

 

After a moment, Jongin lifts Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo immediately wrap his thighs around Jongin’s waist to head towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo can’t stop kissing his husband’s lips but Jongin doesn’t complain. He likes it this way, anyway.

 

“We need to clean up,” Jongin mumbles between the kiss. Kyungsoo hums happily.

 

“And we need to change the sheet too,”

 

Kyungsoo laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin opens his eyes slowly and the first thing that greets his vision is Kyungsoo’s black hair. Kyungsoo is lying on top of him with both of his palms on Jongin’s shoulder. Kyungsoo has his face buried in the elder’s neck. Jongin feels the younger’s calm breath lightly hit his neck. It somehow makes himself feels at peace to hear the rhythm. When he tries to move a bit, Kyungsoo whines softly, pushes his head even more to Jongin’s neck and continues snoring back.

 

Jongin grins. Kyungsoo is such a cuddler.

 

Jongin looks at the clock hanging on the wall. He sighs when he finds out he only has an hour left to dress up before heading to work. He looks at Kyungsoo again.

 

It is okay to skip work just to have Kyungsoo all by himself today?’ He thinks. The Omega looks so cute with his peaceful sleeping face that Jongin doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. He knows Kyungsoo will have a class at 8 too.

 

“Soo,..” He whispers to the younger’s ear. He does it again when Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to budge.

 

“Uh..” Kyungsoo mutters sleepily.

 

“Wake up. We need to get ready. You have class remember?” Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open. He grunts and only to scoot his face closer to the elder’s neck. “I don’t want to go,”

 

“But I need to go to work, dear,” Jongin chuckles.

 

Kyungsoo lifts his head to stare at the elder sleepily. His hair messily sticks out and his bang nearly covers his eyes. Jongin feels his breath hitches when he takes a fully look at the younger’s face.

 

 

Kyungsoo is _glowing_.

 

His face is beautifully blushing in pink. His eyes, even though still squint at him in his all sleepiness, are glittering brightly. His lips… are red and pillowy.

 

Jongin never sees someone so gorgeous like Kyungsoo before.

 

He lifts his thumb to brush the younger’s cheek, caressing the soft skin while looking at him with full of love in his eyes.

 

“Good morning,” He mutters.

 

Jongin thinks how lucky he is to wake up to this sight and he would want to, _forever_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Three weeks later_ …

Kyungsoo insists on doing a makeover for their living room since he feels the black and white color are too dull for a living room. Kyungsoo says it is too _lifeless_ and Jongin just agrees to whatever Kyungsoo has planned as long as he is happy.

 

So later that evening, they go to buy new paint for the wall. Kyungsoo chooses Ocean Spray as the color for the wall. Kyungsoo says he wants to buy a lot of decorations but at the end decides for small pots of flowers. He decides to buy a cactus. Jongin quirks his eyebrows in confusion at Kyungsoo’s choice.

 

Kyungsoo merely says cacti don’t die easily.

 

“Okay….?” Jongin just laughs, feeling astonished.

 

So much for a living room.

 

When they arrive at home and have finished having their lunch, Kyungsoo urges Jongin to get working.

 

They start by moving all the furniture to the other side of the room and when the area is finally bare, they open the tin of paint and start working.

 

They finish around 4 hours later. Jongin finally takes the last look at his work. Kyungsoo is in the kitchen, making a drink for them. Jongin stretches tiredly, making his muscles popping satisfyingly.

 

He goes to lie on the wooden floor, closing his eyes tiredly, letting the soft breeze from the window hitting his face gently. When he hears a presence beside him, he sees Kyungsoo goes to lie on his side facing him. Jongin does the same.

 

None of them move, just basking in the comfortable silence. Jongin stares into the younger’s brown orbs and the latter does the same.

 

Kyungsoo suddenly smiles, his beautiful heart-shaped lips that Jongin already takes a liking to. His eyes linger at the plush lips. Too stunned at the beauty in front of him.

 

Jongin’s heart flutters and he feels his whole body grows warm at the sudden affection. Jongin cradles Kyungsoo’s face and lifts his upper body to hover over the younger. Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s wrists while rubbing soothingly on the skin.

 

Jongin pecks Kyungsoo’s forehead and Kyungsoo shrieks meekly. “Jongin, it’s sweaty.” But Jongin doesn’t care as he kisses Kyungsoo’s left eyebrow then goes to do the same to his right one. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows are bushy and he loves him that way.

 

His perfect Kyungsoo.

 

He kisses Kyungsoo’s beautiful eyes and Kyungsoo flutters his eyes closed in a perfect dome-shaped. Jongin loves how they feel under his lips.

 

As Jongin continues to peck, Kyungsoo erupts in a giggling fit, his cheeks are blushing with a bright pink that seems to make his face glows even more. Jongin merely grins between his kiss.

 

Jongin’s lips trail down Kyungsoo’s nose. Giggles.

 

Then to Kyungsoo’s philtrum and he pecks the perfect Cupid’s bow. Kyungsoo squirms underneath him, still giggling softly. “Jongin, stop! It’s ticklish,”

 

Jongin hums happily. Finally, his lips meet the other’s lips in a soft kiss. Kyungsoo kisses him back as much. Jongin feels his heart soar inside for Kyungsoo.

 

“I love you,” Jongin blurts out when they separate their lips. Their warm breath mingling together. Kyungsoo goes to caress Jongin’s cheek all in while trying to assure himself that this is not a dream. That he really has someone – his mate – that loves him _dearly_. The Alpha’s overwhelming nice scent that hits his nose makes his eyes pool with tears.

 

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo whispers and finally let the tears fall down in happiness.

 

 

 

Yes, he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please leave kudos and comments~ I greatly appreciate them~ ^^
> 
> previously known as kdwintertale


End file.
